


A World without You

by Sonikku0691



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonikku0691/pseuds/Sonikku0691
Summary: What if Ryen and Trent never met as kids? What would have changed?





	1. Ryen Rellen

**Author's Note:**

> I got sudden inspiration after I caught up with March comes in like a Lion (3-gatsu no Lion) episodes. Really good animé (haven’t read the manga yet).
> 
> This is a small fic I’ve written last night since I felt some motivation to do anything. This is one of my many one-shot ideas I have for the trio.
> 
> I intentionally left this fic open-ended because I have nothing to add to it.
> 
> Happy reading.

“Do you think there’s an alternate universe where we never met as kids?”

That question caught me off guard. As much as I have known him since kindergarten, Trent was minutely unpredictable. “Can’t say that I have,” I replied without much thought.

There was a smile on his face when I looked at the corner of my eye, “I see. Guess I might’ve been the only one.” His voice was somber when he answered.

“If it did, there would be other occurrences such as meeting later on in our lifetime or never meeting at all.” I continued to make him smile, just to cheer him up.

“Huh… never thought of it.” His tone shifted slightly. He might be making a dumbfounded expression by now. I couldn’t help but laugh (turned out that I was correct). Still… a world where we’ve never met would be scary.

I’m relieved that I live in this world.

* * *

 

That dream again… with the other Inkling. We were discussing parallel universes the last time I remembered. I couldn’t believe that I bought into that carp… but it was interesting nonetheless.

My alarm went off five minutes later after I woke up. I felt my feline friend rubbing his head against my face to greet me. I returned the favor as I greeted him good morning. I sat up and gazed at the sunrise, and then started to contemplate on the recent dream.

I don’t think I’ve ever met this Inkling at all… if I recalled correctly. Trent… was it? Trent Saito… Saito…

“Ah, the grandson of the late Saito-san,” I thought aloud. Saito-san was known for his phenomenal sweets and pastries in all of Inkopolis. Tourists and residents would flock to his family bakery to taste his sweets. I wonder how his family was doing after his passing. They were a happy family the last time I saw them on TV.

“Maybe… I should go there sometime. If… my schedule is empty.”


	2. Trent Saito

“I sometimes ask myself why am I friends with you, Saito-san.” He crossed his arms as his furrowed stern eyes gazed into my eyes.

“Heeeh…? Back with the formality again, Rellen-kun?” Teasing Ryen has always been my fave pastime since elementary school. He looked so adorable! Can ya blame me for loving this guy?

“Honestly Trent, asking me to eat toilet candy was horrifying.” He huffed as he picked up the plastic toilet we built earlier, “‘Eat a toilet?’ What kind of question was that?” Man I love this guy! Not many Inklings could see this side of him. Just me and Lydia whenever we’re alone together. It made us feel special.

We heard the oven’s jingle which calmed my friend down. My dark chocolate sesame cookies were done, and I couldn’t wait to taste them! I went to the kitchen to grab them from the oven then set them aside to let them cool. I prepared tea for myself and Ryen while waiting. When I walked out the kitchen to serve Ryen tea, he was studying. Sometimes I wished he would be on his phone or playing on his handheld console. “Thanks for watching the store with me, Ryen,” I said as I set his tea beside him, “My family will be home soon, so you can leave whenever.”

His eyes were still glued to the book, but he answered, “That’s what friends do, Trent.”

I was so lucky to have a friend like him.

* * *

 

Another dream with the Inkling again. Ryen… Rellen, was it?

I’ve only known him through media. He was one of the elite players in Turf Wars. However, the guy wasn’t part of anyone’s team, though. That pissed me off.

How could he be an elite player if he didn’t have a team of his own? You need to form a team of four in order to participate! What do people see in him that made him so special?

Teams of three would take advantage of him, so they would be able to get to the higher rank faster. What kind of sick joke was that? Scumbags like them should die.

I heard a knock on my door. “Oniisan~? Are you awake?” That was Muffin no doubt.

“Hurry, hurry, Niisan!” Berry chanted.

“Niisan’s awake, I’ll be down soon, okay?” I replied to the munchkins. After that, I heard them scurried downstairs. It was a good thing they disturbed my disdain thoughts about turf players.

However… after all the things I’ve said…

I never hated Rellen-san.

From the dreams I’ve been getting lately, Rellen-san was gentle and kind, and he was able to tolerate my dream counterpart. Was I… that energetic…? It felt so bizarre, yet nostalgic. Man… it has been so long that I felt happy and carefree, and with a friend nonetheless.

But… Rellen-san… as my best friend…?

I doubt it.


End file.
